


The Crooked Hook

by HooksandHappyEndings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Season 6 Speculation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooksandHappyEndings/pseuds/HooksandHappyEndings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke is crawling with split personalities due to the Jekyl&Hyde potion and Killian is acting strangely. 5x23 spoilers and season 6 speculation. WARNING: Major dub-con undertones. This is definitely a Dark!Hook fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooked Hook

Emma paced back and forth, her bare feet padding across the wood floor of her new home.

 _Their_ new home, she reminded herself. She'd never really shared a home with anyone since the Swans gave her back, and she barely remembered that. All the 'homes' that followed (if you could call them that) had belonged to someone else. She was always just a guest that never stayed long.

But this... this was theirs. He had picked it out _for her_. The thought made her stomach drop into her gut and her eyes go glassy. To think that someone _wanted_ to live with her. To share her bed every night. To wake her every morning with soft kisses and whispered words of affection dancing warmly across her neck. Everything was so perfect.

Everything except for the current threat to Storybrooke: Hyde was nowhere to be found, and his little potion had been causing trouble all over town. Many of the residents had alter egos walking around including Regina who was constantly trying to put the Evil Queen down.

Emma was worried sick about Killian. It was dangerous outside their heavily protected house. She had put up quite the fight when Regina insisted that Henry stay with her, but had relented when she had pointed out that the Evil Queen would definitely target the savior first for breaking the curse.

Killian was hardly allowed to leave the house. Emma insisted that the spells that protected the place were the only things guaranteed to keep him safe. He didn't enjoy being told what to do but he could never refuse her anything. And he also understood. She couldn't lose him again. Which is why she paced.

He was late. Very late. After much pleading and begging and yelling and then more begging, Emma had agreed to let Killian have drinks with David at the diner. She'd put up a good fight but as much as she hated it, his argument that her father's approval had been difficult to earn (to say the least) made a lot of sense, so she let him go, expecting him home by midnight.

But it was almost 2:30 and he still wasn't back. The images that flew through her mind were terrifying. What if the Evil Queen came after him. What if she...

No. Emma couldn't bare the though of losing him again. But just then, the door opened.

She whirled around, the hem of the black linen shirt of his that she often wore to bed flying up with the movement. There he was, standing in the doorway like an idiot.

"Where the hell have you been?!" There was anger in her words but in two steps she was flinging her arms around his neck and clinging to him with all her might. He smelled heavily of rum, more than usual, and he swaggered under her sudden embrace. "I thought something had happened to you." Emma whispered into his neck.

She heard him chuckle. It rumbled deep in her chest as she felt his hand slide around her waist and then down grab the ample flesh of her rear. "Greedy thing, aren't you? Wanting to keep me all to yourself."

Emma pulled back. There was something strange about his voice. It sounded different. Deeper. Darker. She looked into his blue eyes and saw them practically sparkling with a mischievous grin. Her anger quickly dissipated at the familiar look. She hadn't seen it in a very long time. Not since Neverland, in fact.

Suddenly, she realized he was walking her backwards. The look on his face sent chills up her spine. He looked... hungry. She stepped back until her back hit the wall with more force than she was expecting. His pressed his body against her keeping her trapped, then his lips found her neck and she momentarily forgot why she had been upset in the first place.

His hand came up to hold her behind the neck, firmly guiding her where he wanted. He was biting and sucking, hard enough to bruise. Then harder still until she cried out from a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Spread your legs." he commanded and she actually laughed.

"What's gotten into you?"

Instantly the hand on her neck came to tangle itself in her hair and hold her roughly by the nape of the neck. He looked into her eyes, his stare penetrating and dangerous. "Your captain has given you an order, lass."

At that her breathing hitched. Killian never told her what to do. He was never rough or forceful. Always gentle and tender, almost hesitant. Like he couldn't believe it was happening, every time.

One look into his stormy blue eyes and she knew. "Hook." she whimpered, fear washing over her, "What have you done with Killian?! If you hurt him-!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt him." he purred, using his Hook to push a golden lock of hair out of her face, "I'm just gonna take something that he loves," he whispered just inches from her trembling lips, "and I'm gonna fuck it until it can't bloody walk."

She wanted to speak, wanted to stand up to him, but there was a heat pooling in her belly, and it continued to grow as he said more.

"That's what you want, isn't it? To be fucked by a dirty pirate? To be the captain's little whore?"

That snapped her back. She angrily kneed him hard in the groin causing him to double over, but his grip on her hair only tightened and before she could react he was spinning her around, forcing her backside into his already prominent erection. He laughed almost giddily, "Oh, you are in for a treat, Emma Swan."

She struggled against him but he was much stronger than her, even missing a hand.

"You see, you and I have a score to settle. Do you remember when you left me atop that beanstalk?"

She stilled in his arms. They had never talked about it. Not once. Her great betrayal, the one that hurt him to his core, was something she had selfishly never wanted to discuss. The fact was, the look in his eyes when he'd taunted her in the prison had haunted her ever since. How he had ever forgiven her for that little act of treachery was always a mystery to her. Now she knew; he hadn't forgiven her. He had simply repressed it. Burying it along with the darkest parts of him. The realization hit her like a freight train. "I'm sorry." she whispered, glad that she wasn't looking him in the eye.

She felt his grip soften slightly. His hand released her hair and pulled the silky tresses to one shoulder so that he could speak softly into your ear. "That's good to hear, because tonight you're going to show me just how sorry you are, and I'm going to punish you by turning my strong, fierce savior into a quivering mess that can only utter two words, and they will _not_ be 'Killian Jones'."

"Hook, please-"

"Oh, shh darling. There will be plenty of time for you to beg me for mercy. Like when I'm pounding into that glorious cunt of yours. Of course, by that time you'll be having difficulty speaking..."

"What do you want?" she all but moaned. His vulgar words were having an immediate effect on her despite herself. She felt her body betray her by curling into him as his hand wandered down to slide up her thigh until his fingers were playing with the hem of her black lace panties. She felt him slide around to her round ass and pull them back only to let them go with threatening SNAP. The sharp sound made her squeeze her thighs together, shamefully searching for friction as his laugh warmed her ear.

"I want to give you what that poor, lovestruck ponce can't. I want to absolutely ruin you for other men. I want to hear you beg me for release, just like I begged you to trust me so long ago. Do you remember that Emma? Do you remember how you looked me in the eyes and saw the sincerity there, only to betray me, to leave me behind? Are you ready to pay for that darling? Hmm?" His fingers were now hovering along the upper hem of her panties, taunting her.

He was right. She had never paid for what she'd done to him. Emma couldn't help but agree: she deserved to be punished. After a moment she heard herself whimper, "Yes."

She could feel the smile spread across his face. His hook made it's way underneath the shirt and in two swift motions tore the delicate lace away to expose her bare flesh to the cold air. As the hook came up to tease her breasts through the thin fabric of his shirt, his hand slid down into her folds. She winced as she felt the slickness coat his fingers. "Ah, there's the naughty little princess I love. You're supposed to be going to balls and courting princes but instead you're dripping wet in the arms of a pirate who's about to ravish you beyond repair." His fingers began to brush her clit with slow, easy strokes that stoked the fire within. She was afraid. Killian had never taken her like this. But there was also excitement as he voiced her own thoughts, "You like being in control, don't you Swan? Always so afraid of being overwhelmed. Well tonight you don't have a choice. Tonight I'm going to do whatever I want to you and you can't do a damn thing to stop me. When I tell you to do something you will do it, without question. Do you understand?" He was rubbing her at a maddening pace now, quickly working her up until she was panting helplessly in his arms. "Do you understand?" he asked again, this time harsher.

"Yes!" she keened as he brutally abused her bundle of nerves without mercy. The sensation was almost too intense.

"Yes what?"

She gulped. She shouldn't say it. It would be a betrayal to the man she loved. Or would it? Perhaps this _was_ the man she loved. After all, she had fallen for the pirate long before he was Killian Jones. She recalled that moment atop the beanstalk. Not when she'd left him. Before that. When he'd tightened the bandage on her hand. She'd looked into his too blue eyes and she'd known. She'd known that this man, this pirate, this dastardly scoundrel was going to be trouble. She'd seen herself in those eyes. She'd wanted him to fuck her then and she wanted him to fuck her now. She loved Killian, she did, but the truth was it had always been Captain Hook. _He_ had stolen her heart. And now he had come for her body. She gulped hard before finally letting the words leave her lips, "Yes, Captain."

He chuckled darkly before sweeping her up into his arms and marching up the stairs to their bedroom. He threw her onto the large king sized bed and was crushing her body into the mattress before she could react. Settling between her legs, his clothed erection rutted ruthlessly against her bare and sensitive center. She gasped at the sensation as he was busy practically tearing his clothes from his upper body while muttering things that sent shivers up and down to arms, "I am going to do wonderful, terrible things to you, darling. After I'm done with you, no man will be able to satisfy you. From this night on, every time you touch yourself to relieve the agonizing ache he leaves you with mark my words, you will cry out _my_ name as you come apart. And I'm going to mark every inch of you, so that everyone in this town sees you for what you really are: just a plaything for a pirate. What will your father think of that?"

She wanted to be disgusted by his words but she wasn't. All she wanted was for him to make good on his promises. All of them. So she reached up, grabbed his face with both hands, and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was the kiss she had craved on that beanstalk so long ago, and he delivered. Parting only briefly to mutter, "That's my girl." his tongue invaded her mouth. Their lips melded, crashing against each other like waves on a shore. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close while using her legs to ease off his pants so that his enormous cock was coating itself in her juices. She was mortified by the fact that her legs were soaked. She wanted him and he clearly knew it. In one quick motion his hook tore through the shirt she wore, exposing her breasts which he immediately assaulted with his hand, roughly thumbing at her nipples with his calloused fingers until she was squirming beneath him.

He latched onto to a rosy bud with his mouth while his hand wandered down between her thighs and parted her soaked folds. "Oh, Emma..." he groaned, and for a moment it sounded like _him_ , like her Killian. But what happened next was definitely all Hook.

The pirate dipped a finger into her, then another, then _another_. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, panting desperately. "Please-"

"No." he said firmly, "You will be a good girl and take what is given to you, do you understand?"

He began ramming his fingers into her at a brutal pace that shook her entire body. She barely managed to croak out, "Yes."

Suddenly the pressure was gone and with a loud SMACK white hot pain covered her ass. He had spanked her, she realized in surprise, he had spanked her _hard_. "Yes what?!" he barked.

"Yes, Captain!" She felt empty, having been ripped from the edge without warning. "Please..." she whined.

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"Please, captain, let me come."

He laughed as three fingers entered her again, this time slowly rubbing at that spot deep inside that drove her wild. "I knew I would make a compliant wench out of you. A princess you may be but in my bed you are under _my_ command." he began to pound his fingers into her once again as he spoke, "You are going to come when I allow it, and only after you've begged to my satisfaction. Isn't that right, your majesty?"

Emma couldn't respond. She was seeing white. Never had anyone been this rough with her. She couldn't speak. She could barely breathe. Then she was gasping as his hand left her to grab her harshly by the jaw, "I asked you a question!"

"Yes!" she screamed, "Please! I'll do anything, please don't stop!" she was sobbing. Never in her life had she begged. Never in her life had she wanted anything so badly.

He resumed his brutal ministrations, "I'm not so sure I should let you. Not so sure you deserve it. After what you did. Leaving me behind after I had risked my life to help you."

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, the weight of her actions hitting her, "I'm so sorry, Hook. Please I- I- I can't-"

"Don't you dare come without my permission." he ordered in a frightening tone, "You are _mine_. _My_ princess. _My_ savior. _My_ whore. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"And I will do with you as I please, won't I?"

"Yes, Captain! I'm yours!"

He kissed her then. It was bruising and intensely overwhelming. He bit at her lips while tears streamed down her face. When their lips finally parted, she looked up into his eyes as he whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." then he nibbled at her ear lobe before saying, "Come for me, Emma."

That was all it took. She flew over the edge at a breakneck speed. Her vision went white as wave after wave of euphoric pleasure washed over her. The muscles inside her clenched around his fingers which gave her no respite, drawing out her orgasm until she thought she might pass out. Her deafening scream echoed through the room as she slowly came down. Her eyelids fluttered and her chest heaved. It was the most intense orgasm of her life and it left her boneless and near delirium. Through the haze that had momentarily overtaken her Emma felt the gentle brush of Hook's lips against her neck. He was soothing the places he had marked. Surely the bruises would last for days. _Killian is going to kill me_ , she thought, and yet, she didn't truly care. Because this man, this dangerous pirate, was a part of him. And, to be honest, she had fallen for him first.

"Now, where are your manners? Be a good girl and say thank you."

Emma didn't hesitate, "Thank you, Captain." she said weakly, still trying to get ahold of herself.

He pushed her damp hair from her face. His hand was covered in her essence, and when he brought to fingers to her mouth she obediently sucked them clean. He gave a low growl and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Their kiss was heated and passionate, like Neverland. Despite his seemingly cruel words she could feel the love there and she knew that he was punishing her _because_ he had loved her when she had betrayed him. Because she had hurt him and never even bothered to apologize for it.

"I'm not done with you yet." he said as his lips made their way down her body, stopping to lavish each hardened nipple with attention. Emma wasn't sure how she could take anymore. Her body was spent, her intense release having thoroughly wrecked her, but when he firmly instructed her to remove the the his destroyed shirt and turn over she did it without out question. "That's a good lass." he praised when she was on all fours, her ass in the air. She let out a whimpering moan when he spanked her hard. "You know, I was so bloody angry with you after you betrayed me." he said, grabbing at her hard enough to bruise, "I couldn't remember the last time I had truly trusted someone. I screamed at you for hours after you were gone and when I saw you in that cell," he spanked her again and she bit back the pathetic sounds that tried to escape her, "I wanted to hurt you." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back so that she was arching against his chest, his hot breath tickling her ear, "But that night, I couldn't get you out of my bloody head." Emma shivered as his Hook drew a read path down her body, then nudged her legs apart. "I took myself in hand, thinking of all the things I wanted to do to you. I imagined your helpless cries and desperate moans. I imagined you begging me for mercy as my cock destroyed you precious royal pussy.

Emma whined as his hook teased her throbbing clit, her thighs once again soaked from her arousal. His words were so silky, his voice sinful in it's lilt.

Finally, when she was practically shaking he asked her, "Are you ready to be fucked by a real pirate, milady?"

"Yes!" she sobbed. She had never wanted anything more.

Hook wasted no time in pushing her back down and lining himself up. "I'm not going to be gentle, Emma. I'm not going to treat you like some breakable thing because I know that you're not."

She trembled in nervous anticipation. His size had always been an issue. It was much larger than she had ever had. Killian was always careful never to give her too much or take her too hard, despite her insistence that she could take it. Truthfully, she wanted him to push her past the brink.

Emma held her breath as he began to enter her. When she reached her limit she cried out, but he was at her ear in an instant, "It's alright, darling. Just breathe, I know you can do this."

She let out a heavy breath, trying to steady herself.

He continued, "Just a few more inches, love. Relax and trust me, as you should have done back then." He began to rub circles around her clit making her walls flutter around his overwhelming girth. "Now, be a good whore and beg your captain for more of his cock."

Emma barely managed to sigh out, "Please, Captain, may I have more of your cock."

"Are you going to do as you're told and take all of it?"

"Yes."

He spanked her twice.

"Yes, Captain, please fuck me!"

Then, without any warning, Hook slammed the last few inches so deep into her she thought he would split her in two. He began driving into her, thrusting hard at a maddening pace. He was hitting a spot deep within her, one that was untouched by any other man. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. She was vaguely aware of her delirious screams as she fought to maintain consciousness. His hand and hook were at her waist, slamming her back into his cock with a force that knocked the breath from her lungs.

"Do you like this Emma? Do you enjoy being used by a dirty rapscallion? Oh, if only Dave could see his little girl now. Perhaps I'll tell him how you begged for it. How the thought of me violating you made you soaking wet."

Emma felt her muscles begin to flutter. The pressure was building and just as she was on the edge she cried out, "Please, Captain, may I come?!"

Hook didn't answer immediately. His bit hard into her shoulder, definitely leaving another mark. "Not yet." he finally whispered, "Not until I say so."

She sobbed. She couldn't hold it. Her body was no longer under her control. "Please!" she begged, "What do you want?"

"I want you to swear to me on everything you hold dear that you will _never_ betray me again. That you will trust me, because I trust you, Emma. I have always trusted you and if you can't offer that in return-"

"Yes!" she cried, trying to suppress the clenching of her muscles, "I swear, I'll never betray you again! I did it because I was scared of what I felt for you and I- I-"

"Shh..." he purred, kissing her neck. "Come for me, darling." he order, "Come around my cock and let me feel you while I claim you as mine."

Emma let out a scream as she allowed the sensations to finally send her over the edge. The warmth started deep in her belly and crawled up to spread completely through her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Captain!" she sobbed through the overwhelming pleasure. The waves continued for what seemed like hours, and just as she felt Hook spill himself deep inside her with a shout of her name everything went black.

KEKEKEKEKE

When Emma came to she was shaking. Her legs twitched uncontrollably and she fought to form a coherent thought. Hook was pulling the covers over her and pulling her back into his chest. She was surprised when his legs came to tangle with hers and he nuzzled into her neck.

"Who knew Captain Hook was a cuddler." she murmured with a smirk.

She felt him smirk as well as in between kisses he replied, "Make no mistake, Emma Swan, I am apart of Killian Jones, and every single part of him is madly in love with you, including the part of him that has stolen and murdered and tortured and been cruel. He- _I-_ will always be yours, in every way."

Emma couldn't help but smile. But then she remembered, "You should go. He'll be back soon."

"No, he won't. He and your father are busy looking for me, and, because I left a rather clever trail of false clues, they are looking in the wrong place. We have at least until morning."

She turned in his arm to face him. She had intended to ask him a question but before she could think his lips were on her's and she became lost in another passionate kiss that left her breathless. The Captain kissed with such hunger and intensity, like he wanted to devour her. They kissed ravenously, and soon he was on top of her, his already hard member nudging at her entrance.

"Again?" she laughed, incredulous at his stamina.

She could see his cocky grin through the darkness, "I'm afraid that's the price of being the captain's favorite toy." He rutted teasingly against her folds, "Your body is mine for the taking, whenever I like." Somehow, his words lacked their earlier conviction. "This time, however," he growled, "you will scream my name until your throat is raw. Isn't that right, princess?"

Emma sighed, wrapping her legs around him and coaxing him into her aching core. She knew that she most likely wouldn't be able to get out of bed tomorrow, but she didn't care. She already wanted more.

When he was fully seated within her she moaned with sincerity, "Yes, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at writing smut so reviews would be very much appreciated.


End file.
